


no grey

by nekiboi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Heterochromia, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kaneki and Hide are both troubled, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Ghoul AU, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Underage Smoking, but they never show that to anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekiboi/pseuds/nekiboi
Summary: A High School AU in which Kaneki and Hide meet for the first time when Kaneki transfers to Hide's class.They never really talked much, they would ocassionally sneak glances at eachother but that's it.But their relationship changes when they accidentially meet by the blue whale.(yea I decided to be basic and call this story centipedes fite me)





	no grey

A High School AU in which Kaneki and Hide meet for the first time when Kaneki transfers to Hide's class.

They never really talked much, they would ocassionally sneak glances at eachother but that's it.

But their relationship changes when they accidentially meet by the blue whale.

 

\- most of the characters are in the same grade unless they're teachers.

\- hidekane is the main ship but there will be some side ships.

\- please know that I'm not homophobic even though this story contains homophobia 


End file.
